User blog:RobloxIllusion1011/Quitting Bee Swarm Simulator
You have most likely seen my discussion post. I am very aware about quitting Bee Swarm Simulator, and other people probably are, too. This is pretty sad, but hear me out, because there is a good reason for such action. Reason 1: Repetition Bee Swarm Simulator is always repeating itself. It is almost like a never-ending cycle. You gather pollen, you go to your hive, and you convert your pollen into honey. While there are other things to do, collecting pollen is the main thing. It seems like the only way to end the cycle is to quit the game. In a discussion post someone made, they talked about how Bee Swarm Simulator looked like a game where you collect, sell, and repeat. People would think it is boring just in one second. I thought it was not boring at first, but it soon became more and more boring as I played it more. Also whenever I have a field boost active, and I want to do the Ant Challenge, but I can't or my field boost would be depleted, I would be anxious. I really wanted to do the ant challenge, but there are many things telling me I shouldn't. I also have to gather as much pollen as possible when I have an active field boost. It seemed like field boosts are helping the repetition. Reason 2: Frequently Played I was always playing Bee Swarm Simulator up to October. It was super fun when I didn't play it very long, but now I played it long enough that it got boring. You will find things becoming boring as you do that thing for a long time. Like if you watch a show many times, you will soon lose its interest. You can even get mad if you see something over and over again. I know that Bee Swarm Simulator is very popular and successful, but in the future, it may lose its popularity and its succession. This is just a prediction of what may happen, but I can be wrong, as new players could play Bee Swarm Simulator, and if those players quit, there are more to take their place. I know that this will give Bee Swarm Simulator a boost, and I'm happy for them. I would get them to win the Bloxys Awards, get people to play it, even respect them if their game is more popular than mine (if I ever make a game.) But I am super bored of the game that I don't feel motivated anymore. Reason 3: Interest Rate Does anyone remember Pokemon Brick Bronze? It was super popular and very interesting. You could do all sorts of things, but mainly, go on an adventure. It was very interesting that I played it so much. However it got deleted due to copyright, so now its time to move on. For Bee Swarm Simulator, it was interesting, but it was not as interesting as Pokemon Brick Bronze. Pokemon Brick Bronze was very interesting because you could battle in different ways. Bee Swarm Simulator was interesting because there are many things you could do. However Bee Swarm Simulator is like an island far from land, so you can only explore the island. Pokemon Brick Bronze is like a whole planet, so you can travel all across the world. People soon see how interesting Bee Swarm Simulator really is, so lovers may turn into non-supporters. This is what I feel like right now, but I hope other people don't feel like it. Conclusion As you have now gotten the idea of, I am very satisfied with the development, but bored of pretty much everything. I wanted to keep playing the game, but times like this must happen. If everyone is sad, type "Goodbye" in the chat. I will not completely quit. I will visit Bee Swarm Simulator from time to time when an update comes or when there is an update. But I will now rarely play the game, so I hope you all understand. Category:Blog posts